Demon Love
by Fox-san
Summary: AU BakuraxAnzuxSeto Anzu meets her Prince Charming in most unusual place. Library. Finished
1. The meeting

**A/N**: Something you should know. I will 'use' Serenity not Shizuka here. Ok? Pairing Anzu/Bakura. (may change if there will be any requests(sp), but I don't think so)

Disclimber (or something like that -.-;;;;;;) I don't own YGO, but I **_do own_** Demon Love and it's translations.(I meen I wrote Demon Love and tranclated it, by changing parts nn')

**Chapy one**

**The meeting**

As every afternoon Anzu was in library looking for books. She wanted to finish her work as soon as possible. She was looking for the last book she needed and found it, but just when she took it she felt a hand on hers. She turned around. She gasped as she saw white haired man with deep brown eyes.

"I think that's the last one." He said.

"Yeah, I think so..." she said still looking into his eyes.

"Do you really want it? I mean this book."

"Yes. I need it... I need this book."

"So do I. Hmmm may we read it together?" He smiled (A/N: to think _I_ am making **_him_** look good :P)

"Umm donno..."

"Come, we haven't all day." He dragged her to the table. They both sat and stared reading. Every time he finished reading pages always asked Anzu if he can flip the page. Soon they finished reading and taking notes.

"Kids you have to go now. Library will be closed soon." Old woman said.

"Ok." Both of them shouted at once.

"Say, little lady, wanna read other books somewhere else?"

"No."

"And why?"

"Cause I donno you."

"My name is Bakura."

"Well."

"Well?"

"And you are..."

"Anzu. My name is Anzu."

"Nice name you got there." He smirked.

"Umm thanks..." _I think_ - she taught to herself not believing what was happening.

They were going from library not talking when smirk came on Bakura's face.

"Hey, why don't we go to that pub?"

"P-pub?"

"Yeah, we could talk there."

"Why-" she couldn't finish her sentence. He was dragging her.

When whey got to the place, they sat in the corner of pub at a table for two. Anzu was looking at him not understanding why he dragged her here.

"Why I am here?" She asked.

"I wanted to be with you here."

"May I know **_why_**?"

"Cause you are beautiful..." She blushed "And I have your book."

"My book?"

"Yes. This one."

"You even finished reading it?"

"Yeah. I read it twice."

"Suuuuuure."

"Check it, if you don't believe me." as he said that evil smile showed up on her face.

"Ok. Page 123 stats with words -and I was scared-"

"And I was scared she will say no. I knew that NO would ruin my life. She was the only one I really loved. I couldn't let her go..." He repeated everything correctly as he was reading it.

"Ok, I believe you now!" He stopped and smiled.

"This is the best part of a book, why you stopped me?"

"Cause now I believe you"

"And if I don't want to stop?"

"That's your problem".

"Ok now, why you took me here?" Evil smile crossed his face

"Wanted to know you better."

"How interesting. To know me better. And what exactly do you want to know?"

"How about..." he was silent, she was waiting. "How about... EVERYTHING." She moved her face closer to his and said

"How about..." she moved her face even closer to his, it looked like she wanted to kiss him, when she finished "...NO!" and sat back to her seat. He closed his eyes and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" he said. "It's just that I really like you." She blushed a bit, but said nothing.

"Oh, don't blush. It's true. I like you." He said softly.

"I am not blushing!" She was turning her face away when saw that it's 8.30. /OMG! So Late?!/ She stood up and was about to go home when he grabbed her hand.

"No, don't go yet." He asked.

"I have to, it's late!"

"Ok. So let me walk you home."

"Look, I don't know you! This is a first day we met and you want to walk me home..."

"So? Is that bad?"

"No. But I am NOT use to it!"

"You will have to." he said in a soft voice. His brown eyes were charming her. She couldn't think of anything wrong about him so said

"Ok, BUT LET GO OF MY HAND!" They both looked at her hand. He pulled it closer to him and squeezed it a bit. Both of them walked out of the pub. He was still holding her hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. He said nothing just smiled.

"I asked you a question!"

"Maybe I like you more than just really." She blushed a bit. Silence.

"Why are you so angry?" Anzu looked at him

"You want me to start?"

"Well, maybe I was a bit rude to you, but I just want to know you better and you always say no."

"Maybe I **_don't_** want you to know." She turned her face away.

"You are going often to library..."

"Yes."

"That wasn't a question." She looked at him with what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face.

"What you mean?"

"I mean that you go to library almost every day"

"Well yeah. How do you..."

"I go to library EVERY day" She was speechless. /A guy...library...everyday...IMPOSSIBLE! /

"It...That's...I mean...no way!" He smiled and said

"I have some books at home, but library is the only place where I can read peacefully."

"You read books? I mean you... are... You aren't joking, are you?" He laughs.

"No I am not. Anyway lets be friends, shall we?" nod but then she smiled and said

"Ok. But let go my hand!" He smiled, but doesn't listen to her. /Does he really like me that much? blush/ She was lost in the taught when heard

"What is it Anzu?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Are you sure? You aren't listening to me."

"I just can't believe that YOU go to library everyday." Finally she said. He laughed.

"If you don't believe me ask old lady there. She won't lie to you."

"I'll do it tomorrow!"

"You still don't trust me, do you?"

"No. I don't."

"You are so..."

"SHUT UP!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Don't you dear to tell me anything about me!"

"I just wanted to say a compliment."

"I don't need it!" She said and tried to pull her hand out of his. Unfortunately he didn't let go.

"LET GO MY HAND!"

"Don't be so mad..." he said softly then pulled her to his arms. She tried to get away."...I don't want to hurt you." He finished. She stopped and stayed speechless. She was always saying no to other guys and never had any problems of pushing them away. But this time it was different. They both stood like this for a few minutes or more. It's hard to tell. She felt warm Bakura's body and his breath. She could hear his heart. She was starting to close her eyes when heard someone calling her name. It was her younger sister Serenity.

"Anzu! Mom is waiting for you!" She broke free and was about to leave, when Bakura said

"See ya!" She turned around and said

"GOODBYE!" He smiled

"No, not goodbye. See ya! We will meet again!"

"Why so sure?"

"You have my book."

"Here!" But he was gone. /Weird/ she taught.

"Anzu! Mom is waiting!"

"Coming!"

That evening she took a shower and went to bed. But she couldn't sleep. She remembered how Bakura's body was. She remembered strange feeling going all over your body when he was holding her. She felt so warm, so safe...and loved...And his eyes... His deep brown eyes... No one could ever resist them... /No no no! This can't be happening! I can't!-she taught-I can't fell in love with him! I don't know him! Snap out of it, Anzu! There are more guys out just waiting for you!/ After an hour of convincing her self that she doesn't like Bakura, she fell asleep.

**A/N**: Sorry for making Bakura-kun so soft :D Advices **are** **_welcome_**.


	2. Books

**A/N:** Could someone tell me how to put faces here. Looks like manager does not put them here.

I don't own YGO, but I do own Demon Love.

**Chapter 2**

**Books**

Next morning after college she went to the library. And there was HE, Bakura! He was reading something. She stood there not knowing what to do. She didn't understand why he was acting like that yesterday and why his eyes were so charming. Just one look at his eyes could melt her heart and she couldn't find any bad feeling or to get angry with him. She couldn't fell for him. It was too soon. But why. Why she felt that way?

She took a deep breath and went where Bakura was sitting.

"Here - take it and be happy!"

"Thank you. Now will you join me reading some books?" He smiled. She was speechless. She looked away and said.

"No, thank you." She was looking out the window at the naked trees, as it was autumn.

"What a little pervert you are." She heard. She looked at Bakura, who was smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Watching those poor naked trees. I would like to see how **you** like someone to look at **you** when you are naked." She just stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. He was that stupid or just was toying with her.

"Wha..." was the only thing she could say. He smirked and continued

"Anyway who were you talking to?"

"You..."

"I don't think so." He grinned. "You weren't looking into my eyes."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, sorry mister King-of-the-world! My..." she began, but was cut off

"Could you two go out and argue somewhere else?!" Old lady said. They did what was told. There is silence a bit, but when Anzu tried to say a word he said

"Why are you so cold to me?"

"Cause.../blush/ just because!" he smiled.

"I never had a friend like you. All girls wanted to be my girlfriends and you... you are pushing me away, so that's why I want to be with you..."

"Oh, a girl you can't reach. I see. So get over with it! I am not going..." When she was shouting he was looking at her with one of those angel faces like why-are-you-shouting-beautiful-you-know-I-like-you or she-is-so-sweet... anyway as I was saying, he was looking at her and suddenly kissed her. She could do anything more just gasped. He was kissing her so gently and soft. She never felt like this before. She couldn't believe it. When ever guys wanted to kiss her she ALWAYS turned her face elsewhere, but now... Somehow she wished it never end. But then broke it - SLAP! And his left cheek was totally red.

"You didn't like it?" Silents. "Anzu, what is it? You didn't like it?" She stared at him as tiers begin to run down her face. He looked at her with OMG-what-did-I-do look and hugged her. She said nothing but they both knew that something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Anzu. I... just..." she heard him saying "I didn't want you to leave me..."

"Just because...Just because I am not like others? Just because you can't get me?" He looked into her deep ocean blue eyes.

"God, no! I don't know what came over me, but no!" She looked into his deep eyes. And said nothing.

"I know it's too early to say but I... ...I..."

"Don't say anything." She said coldly. "It's too early."

"Ok. Then lets take a walk" he offered.

"Why?" She asked.

"To make you feel better." He smirked.

They walked for 4 hours then he walked her home. Anzu sat and did her homework. Anzu's younger sister Serenity started to tease her about Bakura, but she paid no attention to her. Serenity saw that and shouted

"FINE, BE IT!"

"What?" she turn to see, that no one was there.

Next day at college.

"Miss Mazaki, you have to do a work about religions, what is same and what is different. Got it?"

"Yes Miss. Flowerless" Miss. Flowerless is one of Anzu teachers. They ALL hated her. And everyone at college made fun of her surname. Anyway she is 50 year old and she is still miss (**A/N** ok, I am sorry if there Really IS such surname).

Anzu was going home. She had 2 weeks to finish her task and had no idea where to get books.

"I need over 20 books and I know library wont give me half of it. What will I do?" She taught to herself. She decided to see Bakura. /But where is he? Library!/ She went to the library, but the old lady told her that today he didn't came here.

"Oh crap. And when you need him..."

"Do you really need him?" She asked Anzu.

"Yes, more than ever" she couldn't believe her words. If it weren't for those stupid books, she wouldn't be saying this.

"I can tell you where he lives"

"Oh, do please tell me. It's very important!" The old lady said where Bakura lived and after thanking her Anzu 'fled' to his house. It was easy to find his house. She stood there not knowing what to do nor to say to him. She wasn't sure if he could help her. /Maybe he doesn't have them.../ she taught. Well one way or another she decided to knock. She started to knock when felt something softer than door. She lifted her head to see Bakura.

(**A/N** what a beautiful cliffy would be, but I know someone here will be MAD at me. Soooooooooooooo READ!)

"Oh, hi Bakura. How are you?"

"Fine. What you're doing here?"

"Am, nothing I was just walking by..."

"Oh, really?"

"Umm... Yeah. And I was wondering..." But Bakura grabbed her hand

"Come in. Don't stand jus here." She was sitting on a sofa.

"So, Anzu, what is it?"

"I need something and about this." She showed him a sheet of paper, where was written her task.

"I see. I have some books that might help. Come with me." Anzu followed him. The two came to a BIG room full of books.

"Umm, Bakura."

"Yes. What is it?"

"Umm, you said you had just SOME books."

"Well, yeah. Some. Is that much?"

"Umm, how many is here..."

"Ten, twenty thousands. Donno exacly how much."

"And you think THIS IS SOME?!"

"Yeah, nothing good. I read them all." She stood there speechless.

"Ok, I found few" he said.

"Great!"

"Here, this... this and this. Hmmm I think this will be good too..." And so Bakura gave her SOME books. "And this one." He finished.

"You think I will be able to read them ALL AND make a report?!"

"Yeah, why? Can't you?"

"45 books?!"

"Well 52 exactly."

"I don't believe this..."

"Ok so you better go and read and we will talk after you finish."

"If I'll ever finish."

"Yes you will, trust me."

"Ok, but you are helping me to bring those books home."

"Sure!" He smiled.

**A/N**: Short? Yeah maybe. I had to wite it fast ya know. Anyway review! Oh thanks to 2 girls that reviewed and asked to make another soon. Lady Duzie and Nightfall2525. Oh and please read Lady Duzie fic "Beneath the stars". It is good!


	3. Hello again Seto Kaiba

**Chapy3**

**Hello again Seto Kaiba**

Bakura helped Anzu bring back her books. /Now Serenity will have plenty time to tease me./

"Now, you should begin reading. You have only 2 weeks." Bakura smiled

"Yeah, I think I should."

"Good luck!" he gently kissed her cheek what made Anzu blush. She could hear Serenity giggling.

After 2 weeks!

After two weeks Anzu just fled to library. There was sitting Bakura, as usual reading. She called his name and her voice rang through entire library. Before he could say a word, old lady told them to leave.

"You are always getting me into trouble. If you won't stop I will be thrown out of library."

"Well it was **you** who wanted me to be your friend." Anzu smirked, he smirked back to her.

"So what..." he couldn't finish 'cause Anzu hugged him. "What for?" he managed to say.

"Thank you. Donno how, but I managed to read ALL your books **and** finish project in time!"

"See, I told you, you could do it."

"But how? I don't understand..."

"Don't ask me woman, I donno." He said, but she felt, he was lying. Ignoring that they went for a walk, but Anzu had to go home early. As she came back her sister almost killed her, but jumping on.

"What the-"

"Anzu! You got to help me!"

"Get off me first!"

"Ok. Geez Anzu."

"So what is it?"

"Well, Mokuba asked me to come over... to go with him... to... Anzu help me!"

"What is it? I don't understand."

"He wants me tomorrow in his house! For a sleep over." The last sentence she whispered, but Anzu heard it.

"FOR SLEEP OVER! AT KAIBAS! You got to be kidding!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Anzu. Parents don't have to know this."

"Ok, but for sleep..."

"I know, that's why I want you to come with me."

"WHAT?! ME AT KAIBAS...**Never!**"

"Shut up Anzu!"

"Never. You hear that!"

"Comon Anzu, please."

"Why should I."

"Do you really want your little sister to be ALONE with Kaiba brothers?" Anzu said nothing.

"Do you Anzu?" Anzu couldn't believe her ears. She had to deal with Kaibas again. It was bad that Mokuba and Serenity were a couple, but now. A sleep over at Kaibas... She liked Mokuba. He was nice guy, but Seto... He was different. Cold, evil and always humiliating her. And now SHE had to go for a whole night...

"...now do you?" Anzu heard.

"What?"

"I asked: you really wanna me, there, alone..."

"Ok ok I got it. I will go."

"Oh thank you sis! I love you."

"Yeah yeah, I love you too. So when we are going?"

"This Friday till Sunday!" She said cheerfully.

"What! But that's two nights!"

"Yeah. Mokuba said that if I bring you along with me we could be there for 2 days. Can you believe it?!"

"Fortunately no! What do you mean if you can bring me too?"

"Well, if there will be only I so Seto..."

"So Seto will be watching you. And if you bring me he will have to spend time with me, am I right?" Serenity bit her lip.

"Yes you are."

"I am not going!"

"Anzu! You promised!"

Next day at Kaibas. /I can't believe I am here/ Anzu taught /damn those promises. I will never make another one. And especially to Serenity. To think I am a toy for Seto to play while they do something... **Something**! They both are **wrong**! I am going to keep a **_good_** eye on them./

"Hello Serenity, glad you made it! Oh, hi Anzu."

"Hi Mokuba." Anzu smiled to a little black haired boy.

"Come in! Umm Seto will be down soon." He said nervously.

"That's ok. I do not mind." Once again Anzu smiled to him. Mokuba led girls to the living room (**A/N**: ok in all fics where said what kind of house they live in, so imagine! I am not good at describing. -.-'')

"Wow nice house. To be correct, nice palace!" Mokuba and Anzu sweat dropped.

"Thanks Serenity." Mokuba said a bit blushing. Anzu saw Mokubas cheeks turning pink. She smiled to herself. /Mokuba's so cute/. They were still standing and looking at speechless Serenity who turned around every few seconds. Anzu was amazed too. She never saw something like that. Hell she even didn't dream it! Mokuba explained a bit about things to girls and felt a bit cocky. It was like Seto telling him things that made him feel low or in a shadow, but now, with those two girls, he was the man. And he felt even cockier each time Serenity said:

"You are soooo smart." He felt like this till they heard footsteps coming near the living room. Mokuba knew it was Seto. And in deed it was Seto.

"Hi Seto! They came!" Mokuba said smiling.

"I see." Was all Seto said. At first he looked at Serenity who had big smile on her face and then his eyes traveled to Serenitys sister – Anzu if he could remember right her name. He knew Serenity's name well cause his brother talked nonstop about her. But her sister, she was different. He remembered her from times when they went to same classes. He needed to take some official classes at college where she was studying. He remembered her being nice, but easy to tease. He teased her whenever he could find a chance. And now, there she was, standing in his living room for 2 whole nights. Life couldn't be better. He was planning to drive her crazy.

As soon as Seto came in the living room Anzu regretted she came here. She understood why her sister and Mokuba wanted her here. They both wanted to be alone. But Anzu couldn't stand Seto. He was always teasing her. She couldn't remember a time when he said something nice to her or just kept quiet, but nooooooo he always had to say something that made her mad. Even smallest mistake she ever made, even smallest... and he was there to humiliate her. She couldn't stand him. And now, she is staying here, at his house for 2 nights. He could do **anything** - anything **he** wanted – to her.

Seeing a fear in Anzu's eyes Seto smirked. He knew what she was thinking, but he also knew why she was here. Thou Mokuba never said why he invited both girls, he knew she was 'present' for him, to let kids to be alone. Thou he really wanted to drive crazy Anzu, he couldn't let kids to be alone.

"So, what we're going to do?" asked Serenity breaking silence.

"What about..."

"Movie?" suggested Seto smirking.

"Yeah!" Both Serenity and Mokuba jelled.

"What about you Anzu." Asked Seto. Nzu stared at him. She couldn't believe Seto still remembered her name.

"I don't care. It's ok with me." So they all went to watch movie.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch" asked Mokuba.

"What about Snow White!" suggested Serenity. Seto and Anzu sweat dropped.

"Ok! I love that story!"

"Me too." Both Mokuba and Serenity began to giggle. He placed the tape on TV and left the room saying he will be back. After few moments he returned with servants who brought food and drinks. Then he placed tape into (forgot how that thing is called **-.-''''** soz, well you know, to watch the movie) and it began. Mokuba went to sit near Serenity, but heard Seto's growl and saw Anzu's death glare. So he went and sat in the middle of Seto and Anzu. As he sat there he felt something, he turned to see Seto's death glare. Mokuba tried to move, but Anzu hugged him and whispered him "Thank you. Just sit here." Mokuba understood why Anzu said that. He looked at Seto, who was still giving him death glare, and smirked. After few minutes Mokuba's mind crossed evil taught. He wanted to play a bit with his brother. He knew Seto teased Anzu. Since Anzu was hugging him he decided to see Seto's reaction. In the place where prince kisses Snow white Mokuba put his head on Anzus chest. That made her look at Mokuba who was smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry I got carried away." He whispered to Anzu loud enough for Seto to hear. Anzu blinked. So did Seto. Serenity was so into story that she didn't realize what was happening there on the sofa, they all were sitting on.

"Ummm Mokuba, you feel ok?"

"Yeah, Anzu. I do. I feel great. You are so worm and soft." Neither Anzu nor Seto could believe Mokubas words. Anzu didn't know what to say, but Seto knew. Anger was growing inside him.

"Umm Mokuba, you are Serenity's boyfriend and I am too..." Mokuba covered Anzu's lips with his finger.

"Shhh Anzu. I want to feel you not to hear." That made Anzu blush as hell and Seto even angrier. /WTF? – Seto taught – where did that kid find **_that_** kind of words?! And why the hell he is acting so strange? Isn't **Serenity** **his** girlfriend?!/ Mokuba rested his head on Anzu's chest. Anzu felt uncomfortable. She looked at Mokuba, who was now watching movie and then she looked at Seto, who was death glaring at Mokuba.

Mokuba knew he won't see tomorrow, but hell it was worth it. Seto's face was priceless. He knew as soon as they will be alone Seto will ask him about this little acted and he will demand an explanation. He knew Anzu will want explanation too. He was happy about Serenity. She was so into movie that she didn't hear or saw a thing.

And so it was finished. Mokuba knew what will happen next. But was surprised by Serenity.

"Hey, Anzu! Let go **my** man!" everyone looked at her. Mokuba looked sheepishly, Seto pissed and Anzu speechless. Anzu let go Mokuba and in a flash he was near Serenity.

"Anything you want?" Thou it didn't sound like him, but Mokuba didn't want to talk or look to 2, pissed and speechless, persons.

"Oh... I wanted..." she whispered to Mokubas ear blushing.

"No problem!" He shouted. As they were about to leave

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Seto.

"Where you walk without security-men OhKingSeto." was Mokubas replay and they knew where two kids were going. As they were gone Seto turned to Anzu.

As Mokuba and Serenity (MS) where coming back they heard shouting. They both looked at each other and decided to listen.

"In your nightmares!" that was Anzu's voice.

"What is it, woman. Don't tell me you are sceard." Seto teased.

"No! But kids..."

"What about them? Don't want them to see us?"

MS: looks at each other blushing.

"Like that?! You are kidding! Never!"

"Common, Anzu. I know you are prof at this. It's just 2 bodies nothing more."

MS: What? OO

"Nothing more?! Maybe, but NO!"

"Oh, Anzu /sight/ I asked you, but looks like we will do it hard way.

MS: OO /Blushing dark red (if that's possible)/

"Let me go Seto!"

"If you wish we could do it with music. Would be more fun."

"No! No music, no doing it at **all**!"

"No music, so no music."

"Seto let me go! Seto!"

Serenity: S...Should we...go there?

Mokuba: I...I think so. Looks like...she needs help... So both blushing kids decided to go. They came into the room as they saw...

**A/N:** Soz for a cliffy /hehe/ but I really dont have time to finish it now. But I will soon update /promisses/. I think Friday n.n;; /hehe/ look I got work to do. Tests and project. But I will do my best to apdate soon :3 And I truly hope you liked it. Let me know. C ya!


	4. Dance with me

A/N: Hi guys! Dere 's da new chapy fer ya!(ooopssss! too many Joey/Jou Fics hehe...)

Before I forget

Mokuba - 16 year old

Serenity - 16 year old.

„Seto, let go! Seto..."

Both kids gasped as they saw Anzu and Seto standing in waltz pose. Seto was trying to make her to dance.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Anzu.

"I want to dance with you, that's all."

"Why..." they started to dance. Anzu was amazed by Setos moves. No one ever danced with her like that. Anzu floated as she barely touched the ground. Seto indeed was great dancer. (A/N: surprise surprise :P)

"You are a good dancer, Anzu Mazaki. I am impressed."

"You are good too, Seto Kaiba. Too good." Was all she could say.

Two kids were standing in a door way speechlessly. They couldn't believe their eyes. Mokuba and Serenity saw their siblings 'flying' through entire living room. Mokuba was staring as he heard a whisper.

"Hey, Mokuba, let's put some music and join them."

"Are you sure?" he whispered back.

"Yes." – She smiled. Quietly they put CD and started to dance. As music began to play Anzu and Seto stopped only to see their youngsters trying to dance waltz. Though they weren't good dancers, at least they tried.

Watching cute little couple trying to dance waltz Anzu smiled. She felt arms tighten on her waist. She looked up at Seto and saw him smiling, looking at kids. Feeling something Seto looked down to see Anzu. Two pares of ice blue eyes met and locked for several moments. They smiled at each other and without a word began to dance.

Waltz played on a mode 'repeat forever' and two couples danced till evening. Supper was set on the table as one servant went to call his masters and their friends to eat. As he came near the living room he saw another servant standing in a door way.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I was watching those four."

"Shouldn't we tell them about..."

"No. I don't think they are thinking about food now."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at them. Can't you see?"

"Ok... So what are **we** going to do?"

"I think we should go home."

"Why?... Oh I see." They both left, leaving two couples dance.

**A/N**: **IMPORTANT!!!** I know I know. It's **super** short. I know! But hey, **I am** studying at college (I know it's not an excuse(sp) -.-'') Anyway I stoped here cause I have **big** problem. My friends here(not online) wants me to make Seto/Anzu lemon. I **do not** want to make any if **no one wants it**. So I need **you **to help me a bit. If any of you want Seto/Anzu lemon, tell me and I will make it. Anyway I **might** make Bakura/Anzu lemon (it do not depends will be here Seto/Anzu lemon or not. I may write 2 lemons.) It's up to you to decide.


	5. It’s only a beginning

**A/N:** Hey, first of all **THANK YOU** for your reviews. Since there are people that like Seto/Anzu **and** Bakura/Anzu I will make both lemons. But there is one problem; it may take long time (a week or two) to write a lemon, 'cause I haven't written any lemons before. Sorry. I will need a bit help. Anyway English **is** my **_second_** language. I don't want to make any mistakes in lemon and I think we all know why. nn'

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**It's only a beginning**

Our two couples danced till they felt tied (almost midnight). Seto didn't want to let go Anzu, but he had no choice.

"I'm starving!" Mokuba said.

"Me too." Serenity said shyly.

"Ok, let's eat." Seto growled annoyed. He wanted to hold Anzu and never let go.

As they were eating Seto remembered something from earlier.

_Mokuba put his head on Anzus chest. That made her look at Mokuba who was smiling sheepishly._

"_Sorry I got carried away." He whispered to Anzu loud enough for Seto to hear. Anzu blinked. So did Seto. Serenity was so into story that she didn't realize what was happening there on the sofa, they all were sitting on._

"_Ummm Mokuba, you feel ok?"_

"_Yeah, Anzu. I do. I feel great. You are so worm and soft." Neither Anzu nor Seto could believe Mokubas words. Anzu didn't know what to say, but Seto knew. Anger was growing inside him._

"_Umm Mokuba, you are Serenity's boyfriend and I am too..." Mokuba covered Anzu's lips with his finger._

"_Shhh Anzu. I want to feel you not to hear."_

_/You are so worm and soft. I want to feel you not to hear./ _these words echoed in Seto's head. He couldn't jealous. He knew Mokuba had Serenity, but why he was acting so strange. He will find out it. After dinner (well actually night snack). Seto and Mokuba showed to sisters their room. Mokuba wanted to let Serenity to slep in other room, but he knew Seto and Anzu wouldn't like that. /OMG! Seto! I forgot. He will kill me after what I said to Anzu. I hope he forgot all about it... But then again, he wouldn't forget something like that./ Mokuba took a deep brief./ Ah well, I still aint going to see tomorrow./ To everyone's surprise Mokuba pined Serenity to a wall with mind blowing kiss. Everyone gasped. Anzu was so surprised she couldn't say a word or think clearly. Seto, on other had, was wondering why Mokuba acted so strange, but then it hit him. /_I want to feel you not to hear./_

After some time, in a girl room.

"Serenity?"

"Yes Anzu."

"What... Why..."

"I donno... I... I..." Both girls were speechless. While Anzu was stoned Serenity had both time of feelings. She was stoned and happy. She always dreamed about this for all her life.

Boy's room

"What was that?"

"Where? Oh, that kiss?"

"Yes, Mokuba. That kiss."

"Oh, hehehe... I just sooooooo love Serenity!" He was dancing and plopped on the bed.

"So why you said Anzu was soft?" /OMG! He didn't forget it. I'm dead. Think, Mokuba, think!/

"Well... cause..."

"Cause?"

"Cause she is soft and worm. You danced with her, you should know better..." Mokuba trailed off. He knew that look of Seto's – death glare. "night brother!" shouted Mokuba running away. But Seto was chasing him. Mokuba knew he will die if he ran to wrong direction. So he ran to girl's room.

"Anzu!" Mokuba shouted. And ran behind her, as she was standing near the bed.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"It's Sseto..." Mokuba couldn't finish his sentence as they saw Seto standing in a door way looking pissed.

"Mokuba, you little..." He began, but Anzu stopped him.

"Now look here Seto. You aint going to do anything to him!"

"Move Anzu!"

"No! Let's go out and talk."

"I need to talk to Mokuba."

"We will talk, Seto." Anzu said as she dragged him out of the room. "Seto, why are you so... angry? If you are angry about the kiss, so..."

"I don't care about that kiss!"

"Then what is it?" Anzu tried to sound as nice as she could. Seto looked into her deep blue eyes and couldn't think of a way to say what he wanted. Anzu was looking right into his eyes and he couldn't hold it back /_You are so worm and soft. I want to feel you .../ _words were echoing in his mind. At first it was easy to ignore, but now, the way she was looking at him, made his feeling boil inside of him.

**A/N**: Ok, I know this is too short, but the next part will be lemon, so... I just have to stop here. I will do my best! Any suggestions **are supervery welcome**.


	6. This and That

**A/N: I am backal last.**Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here it goes! Flames are welcome too, because this **is** my **first** lemon.

**Dis.: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Demon Love**

**Chapter 6 **

**This and That**

Seto and Anzu were standing in a hall. Seto was angry and Anzu wanted to know why. Few minutes ago Mokuba (Seto's little brother) ran in her room begging for help. She had to know why. Seto was just standing there, staring at her. Anzu felt very uncomfortable.

"Seto, is there something wrong?"

Silence.

"Se..."

"Yes, there is."

"Oh, and what is it?"

"...You..."

"Me? What do you mean?" Seto's body was tense with anger.

"I mean the reason I'm so damn angry is YOU!"

"What did I do?" Anzu was surprised. She knew he hated her. Or so she tought. /Why is it me, who always makes him angry? Looks like I have been making him angry for all the time I know him...I don't understand. I did nothing bad this time, or did I?/

/So warm and soft... to touch you.../ words echoed in Seto's head as he was looking into a pair of ocean blue eyes. His body's temperature was rising. He couldn't stand this. He didn't realize why he was feeling this way. He turned around and without another word left. Seto slammed his bedroom door. He felt so hot, though it wasn't. He took of his shirt and threw them on the ground. Anzu was now super curious. She wanted to know, why Seto was so angry. So instead of going back to her room and asking Mokuba, she went to Seto's room. Doors slammed right in front of her. She stood there for a few moments and then opened them.

As Seto dropped his shirt on the floor he heard door open and turned to see Anzu standing in a door way with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?" Anzu closed the door. She came closer to Seto.

"Seto, are you alright? You don't seem..."

"I'm fine. Get out!"

"What's wrong?"

"Get out!"

"First tell me! And then I will get out!"

Seto was looking at her deep oceanic eyes and couldn't hold back.

/So soft.../

"So warm and soft..." Seto whispered.

"Wha..." Anzu couldn't understand why he said this.

Taking Anzu by surprise Seto leaned down and kissed her. Slowly Seto's hands slipped around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Anzu tried to pull away but he held firm; preventing any escape. She tried to step back but Seto kept her pressed tightly to his body while never breaking contact.

**(A/N: Important:** Link that leads to the lemon **is in my profile page**. Don't like it don't read. For those who will read it look for **Lemon to Demon Love Seto/Anzu **it is at the end of a page.

**LEMON**

It was early morning when Anzu woke up in Seto's arms. She couldn't explain the feeling. It was something she never knew before... But then she felt guilt. She couldn't understand why, but she felt guilty, as if betraying someone. But who?

"Bakura – she taught and pain rose in her chest. – But why? Why do I feel guilty? I never said I love him... Then again, I never said this to Seto either... Never knew he could feel this way... Seto..." Her thoughts were wondering. She was thinking about Bakura and Seto. Now after all this she was confused. "If I had to choose, which one will I choose; Seto or Bakura?" The pain in her chest was rising. She got up, dressed and silently left Seto's bedroom. Anzu went to check up on kids. She remembered why she was here. And she did a good job.

Anzu went into the room she and Serenity had to sleep. There were kids. Serenity was sleeping in Mokubas arms. Anzu smiled. She thought it was cute for them to sleep like this. Silently she left the room and went downstairs into the living room and sat on the sofa. She hugged a pillow.

Seto was awakened by sunshine. He hugged Anzu, but that was only a pillow. He wondered where she was. Not seeing her in his room he thought it all was just a dream, but suddenly he saw a small spot of blood. Seto smirked to himself.

Walking downstairs he heard soft sobs coming from living room. Curiosity took a control of him and he went to check, who was crying. To Seto's big surprise in the room, looking through the window was Anzu. He couldn't or didn't want to understand why she was crying. Silently he went to Anzu and his strong arms snaked around her waist pressing her back to Seto's strong chest.

"Good morning, sunshine." Seto whispered to her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Good morning, Seto." Anzu replayed coldly, but Seto brushed this away.

"Want anything to eat." Another tear found her way down Anzu's cheek, but immediately was kissed away by Seto's hot lips.

"No." But Seto didn't take this as a replay and dragged her to the kitchen. Anzu was forced to look at Seto's pleased face. It was obvious; he was thinking about last night. Anzu blushed as she remembered last night's events.

"Enjoying last night's moments?" his question and Seto's smirk made Anzu blush even redder.

"No." She replayed fighting her blush.

"Don't talk through my hat; I know you liked it. Otherwise you wouldn't scream my name so loud. I bet entire neighborhood heard you." Anzu's tomato red face and widening eyes amused Seto.

"No I didn't! In faced I even didn't like it." Vainly Anzu tried to fight back. Seto just smirked at blushing girl.

"Tell it to the marines, - Seto brought his face closer to Anzu's blushing face, - I remember you begging me something."

"No, I wasn't!"

"You weren't what sister?" Serenity and Mokuba suddenly popped in the doorway.

"Nothing." Both Seto and Anzu replayed in union.

"Where were you all night, Anzu?" Serenity's question brought smirk to Seto's face. /Let's see how she handles this.../

**A/N:** I am sorry it ends here, but I have to finish here while my face is still just a bit red. Anyway review and tell me what you think about lemon. **Oh and biggest hugest thanks goes to CWolf2 (or just CWolf in ). Without her there wouldn't be this lemon. THANKS A LOT!**


	7. I know I want you

**A/N:** **Just enjoy the story. And _thanks_ to _everyone_ that helped me!**

**Dis.: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Demon Love**

**Chapter 7**

**I know I want you**

"Where were you all night, Anzu?" Serenity's question brought smirk to Seto's face. /Let's see how she handles this…/

"Well, you see... I was..." Anzu couldn't think of any excuse. Just then she saw Seto's smirk. "Remember me and Seto arguing?" Serenity nodded "Well, I taught it wasn't very polite to shout at the house owner, so I went down to the kitchen and took a cup of water. Then I sat on sofa in the living room and probably fell asleep." Anzu put the best fake smile she had. "And what were you two doing?" At this question both kids blushed.

"I hope you were sleeping in your room, Mokuba." Seto growled.

"Of-of course, I slept in my room Seto." Seto knew Mokuba was lying, but he brushed it. He just hoped Mokuba didn't do the same thing to Serenity as he did to Anzu.

"I think we should go home soon Serenity." Said Anzu.

"What? Now?" Asked Serenity

"Well not now. Later... But today." Anzu said not looking at Seto. She knew he was smirking. And yes in deed, he was smirking. Serenity couldn't understand why; she thought it was because Anzu hated Seto. /Well at least we have been here for one night, I can't blame her, can I?/

That afternoon sisters got back home. Serenity wished to stay, but she couldn't ask Anzu to be there. She didn't know anything, so she thought it was because Anzu hated Seto. Serenity wanted Anzu to be with Seto, but then it hit her. /Wait a minute. That guy. That Bakura guy she talked about. Maybe she loves **him!** Oh my gosh!/

"Anzu?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ummm... do you like Seto?" Anzu felt heat going trough her body.

"No. Why should I?" She said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Of course you shouldn't." Anzu looked at her sister. "I mean, we both know your heart is for the other guy... I mean that Bakura, right? You like him. Am I right?" Anzu was speechless. Yes she like that weird guy... And she felt guilt somehow.

"I guess I like that weird guy... Bakura..." Anzu thought she didn't say that, but she did. Serenity saw guilt in her sister's oceanic eyes. She wanted to ask why, but decided to leave it. She knew her sister well. Whatever was bugging Anzu she would never tell it to her or parents. That's the way Anzu was.

Back at Kaiba's 'kingdom'

'What the hell? Why did she run away like that?' Seto was more than just curious. 'Was that all my fault? What did I do wrong? Maybe she is sorry for last night?' Smile slipped through Seto's face as he remembered last night. 'Maybe it was too fast? Maybe I had to wait a bit? Heck, I am not regretting it. She was good, though she had no experience.' Seto turned off his computer, he needed time to think. 'There has to be something... She was crying... Why she was crying? Maybe something had happened? Or maybe she has boyfriend... No. As hell no. No man will touch her.' These thoughts made Seto's blood boil. He really liked Anzu. He wouldn't let anyone near her.

He wanted Anzu only for himself. Seto didn't realize this but he fell for the girl. He fell for Anzu long ago; the day he saw her. Her innocence made him loose his mind. And memories of last night draw him crazy. He really wanted to repeat everything once again... or maybe more than once. He always got what he wanted and he will get her easy way or the hard way.

That night Anzu went to bed early. It was unusual to her, but everyone thought she was tired. Anzu dreamed about night with Seto. Everything repeated. His eyes, his body, his kisses. Once again she heard Seto saying how soft she was. As she was about to reach her climax and scream Seto's name once again she looked at Seto. Sudenly his hair changed from brown into silver. His eyes changed from deep blue to chocolate brown.

"Bakura?" But she got silence as a replay. As she was about to ask him again he said:

"Why?"Anzu stared in fier as Bakura's warm eyes changed into ice cold.

**A/N:** Sorry it is short. I will make next chappy longer. And there will be Bakura. And you will find out more about him. And thanks goes to **Nightfall2525** for a great idea. C ya soon guys:D


	8. Please forgive me

**Disclimber: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 8**

**Please forgive me**

That night Anzu went to bed early. It was unusual to her, but everyone thought she was tired. Anzu dreamed about night with Seto. Everything repeated. His eyes, his body, his kisses… Once again she heard Seto saying how soft she was. As she was about to reach her climax and scream Seto's name once again she looked at Seto. Suddenly his hair changed from brown into silver. His eyes changed from deep blue to chocolate brown.

"Bakura?" But she got silence as a replay. As she was about to ask him again he said:

"Why?" Anzu stared in fear as Bakura's warm eyes changed into ice cold.

Anzu woke up fast in a cold sweat. She couldn't understand why Bakura was in her dream. She felt he was weird, but to dream him… Anzu looked out the window trying to sort her thoughts. She couldn't understand why Bakura was in her dream. As she looked through the window she screamed a bit. Pair of chocolate brown eyes was looking at her… There was Bakura. She blinked and he was gone.

"Am I dreaming? Am I going crazy? What's happening to me?" She felt shivers going down her back.

"Anzu, honey, what is it?" came in her parents.

"Anzu! What is it?" Serenity ran in.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream. Sorry for waking you all up."

"It's ok, Anzu." Mother kissed her head and both parents left the room.

"Anzu…"

"It's ok, Serenity, I am fine, just a bad dream." But Serenity wasn't convinced.

"Did you dream about Seto?" Anzu blushed a bit "I knew it! He raped you!"

"No! Oh my God, Serenity! Why, in the world he should do this to me?"

"I donno. It was a dream anyway, so he could do there anything he wanted."

"You have dirty mind there sister." Serenity grinned. "Ok, get out of here, I want to sleep."

"Aren't you afraid of Seto raping you?"

"No! Now get out!" Serenity left Anzu's room whispering _I bet you'd like him to rape you_. Anzu threw the pillow but Serenity closed the door.

"That girl... Where did she get the idea?" Anzu smiled to herself, but her smile disappeared when she look out the window.

In a mean time Seto was hungrily kissing a woman of his dreams. He was sinking in her soft skin. Seto felt as in heaven until her beloved one stopped returning kisses. Seto was wondering what had happened and opened his eyes. As he did that his eyes widened. In front of him stood white haired man. His chocolate brown eyes were glaring at Seto. Seto looked with fear at that man. White haired was smirking and man had dagger in his right hand. He raised it and slowly cut Seto's cheek. Seto wanted to run away, but couldn't, his body wasn't moving. White haired man raised dagger once again. His smirk disappeared and Seto began to panic.

"You took what belongs to me. You will pay for that." With these words white haired man wanted to strike Seto. Just at that moment Seto woke up fast socked with cold sweat. /What the hell? What was that?/

Serenity heard glass break and Anzu's scream. Parents heard that too. All three ran into the room, but Anzu was gone. They could only see glass pieces on the floor. Serenity ran to the window and vainly screamed her sister's name.

"ANZU!" echoed in all streets of the town. Only one creature heard her voice. A smirk appeared on his face.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Thanks for support people :D A LOT. I am NOT changing the couple, it's bad enoth I put here Seto. There is more powerful forse than one reader. It's ...................... other readers yay key, thanks for support again :D ohhhhh things are getting more interesting aren't they? C ya soon :D


	9. Blue eyes vs Silver Lion

**A/N: SORRY! I am truly sorry for short chapters. What happened? Well, I have final EXAMS, so I have NO time to write stories. But since there are people that says "UPDATE!" I update only with shorter chapters. Soon I will have more free time, so I am going to write more. And new story will be created till new year :D**

**Chapy 9**

**Blue eyes vs Silver Lion**

**Disclimber: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (This is getting old -.-)**

Seto fells something warm running down his cheek. He wipes if off to see blood and runs in to the bathroom to see a cut on his cheek where white haired guy cut him.

"What the hell? It can't be true." Seto thought. He took care of his cheek and went to bed. He stopped as he heard something. He listened carefully but heard nothing. After some time Seto fell asleep. But he didn't know that two violet eyes were watching him.

As Anzu awoke, she saw she was in the park. At first she couldn't understand what happened, but then she remembered. A man, no a beast, actually half beast half man took her. He had silver hair and dark brown eyes. Anzu was very scared; she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard breathing. Someone was breathing hard and it sound came closer and closer. Soon she saw a lion – silver lion. It was normal lion only it was silver and was hungrily looking at her. As it came closer to her the more frightened Anzu got. With one of her hands she began to look for something to defend herself. As lion was inches close she found a stick and hit the lion hard. This made the lion to hit the ground, but after several minutes it regained it's strength.

By this time Anzu was running as fast as she could. Suddenly she recognized the place.

"Not far from here lives Bakura." She thought, "If I only had more time. Faster Anzu faster!"

The Lion began to chase after her. It almost got her then realized where she was running. It turned a corner and disappeared.

Not looking back she only wished to run faster. As she made it to Bakura's house she began to ring doorbell only wishing the door would open. Jest then the door swung open and Anzu ran in to Bakura. She quickly closed the door.

"What the hell! Anzu, what are you doing?" Anzu was trying to catch her breath and couldn't answer. Bakura was unpleased. He turned on the lights and just then saw how pail Anzu was.

"Anzu, what'd happened? Are you alright?" He asked holding her in his arms.

"Bakura…" She buried her face into his chest. Tiers were running down her cheeks and she couldn't stop that. Bakura hugged her tightly rubbing her back trying to comfort shivering girl.

In the mean time Serenity called Mokuba on her cellphone and her father called the police. Serenity was crying and Mokuba could hardly understand her, but he got the main idea – Anzu was kidnapped.

He ran to Seto's room hopping to wake him.

"Come on Seto, wake up!" He yelled jumping on his bed.

"No, leave me alone." Seto muttered burying his face into pillow.

"But it's important!"

"It can wait."

"Oh? Maybe you kidnapped Anzu?"

"What?! What are you talking about?" Seto shooting up out of bed wide a wick. Mokuba explained everything and they both went to Anzu's house as fast as possible.

Serenity heard the doorbell ring. She opened them and let Seto and Mokuba to come in. As soon as Mokuba closed the door, Serenity buried her face in Mokuba's chest. Seto asked Mr and Mrs. Mazaki's what happened and they told him everything. Seto looked through the room. He went near the window and a smell hit his nose.

"I think I know who did this." Seto exclaimed.

"You do?" Everyone asked surprised.

"Yes, and I am going after it." Seto jumped on the window. "Perfect…" he smiled.

"No, Seto, wait!" Shouted Serenity and Mokuba; but Seto all ready jumped out the window. Everyone ran to the window, but they didn't see Seto anywhere.

As Seto jumped out the window he didn't hit the ground; instead he began to fly. Flying he began to change. In a flash of a light he changed into a Blue eyes white dragon. Following the sent of both the beast and Anzu he knows exactly where to go. But there was a problem he could not land; the police was everywhere.

Back with Anzu

Bakura and Anzu were sitting on a sofa. He was rubbing her hands. At first Anzu didn't feel comfortable, but soon she was use to it. Bakura was trying to calm her and soon she stopped. Then he began gently kiss her. At first her neck then cheek and soon he was kissing her lips. Anzu didn't fight back she just kissed him back. She couldn't think clearly though, she still was in shock. Soon her hands found their way around Bakura's neck. With each second Bakura deepened the kiss. His licked her bottom lip asking her to open for him and she did happily. He dove in tasting ever part of her sweet month.

"Damn she tastes so sweet." Bakura thought as he explored more of her mouth.

The Police stopped looking for the night hoping to start looking the next day. This made Seto happy now he could land and change back to his human form. After he did a wind bowled his way. Seto could smell Anzu's arousal and was getting angry.

"No one will touch my woman!" He took off fouling Anzu's sent only wanted was to get what, he believed, belonged to him.

Bakura was kissing his way down Anzu's chest as he felt something. He raised his head from Anzu's chest and took in a sent from the air.

"What happened, Bakura?" Anzu asked not wanting him to stop.

"Blue eyes…" thought Bakura and smirked. "So he comes…"

"Bakura, is there something wrong?" Anzu asked not hearing Bakura's answer.

"I think we have company." They both stood up. Anzu pulled up her blouse. They both heard the door swung open as someone come in. Anzu gasped as she saw Seto.

"Seto? What are you doing here?" Anzu asked not letting go of Bakura's hand.

"I came to take you home." Stated Seto.

"She's doing fine without your help." Bakura smirked. Anzu looked at Bakura then at angry Seto and then she looked elsewhere. She looked around the room as her eyes became large at what she saw. A silver lion in the middle of a room setting jest looking at her. Anzu embraced Bakura hopping the bug cat would jest set there. Seeing this only made Seto's blood boil.

"Let go my mate!" Seto said in his cold voice. This only made Bakura smirk.

"Your mate? I don't think she is yours anymore." Seto couldn't hold it back any longer. He ran towards Bakuras ready to strike. Bakura wanted to stop his attack so he moved away from Anzu not wanting to hurt her. Seto attacked Bakura as they began to fight. Anzu not wanting either one to get hurt tried to stop them. As they where in the heat of there fit neither hearing her pleads to stop. Not thinking she runs in the middle of them. Bakura see her in time stopped his fist, but Seto don't and hit her. Anzu felt pain travel through entire her body and the last thing he seen what Seto's over her yelling her name then the darkness.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed it. It's a bit longer too :D Hmmm Seto Seto, what have you done :P Ok, it's fast and a bit longer. And all thanks to Nightfall2525. She helpped me! Yay! C ya guys!**


	10. What’s going on

**A/N: At last I am here again XD with a new chapter. OMG! I am so busy, finals, my own site… Talking about sites: few days ago (the 5th of December, 2004) I created a site called "Just the three of us-Malik/Tea/Marik". So far there is one picture, 2 members and 2 banners. I will put more in time :D. If you want to visit it or even join (hope you do) just come to my profile page. And now with a story.**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (Gee, is that necessary?)**

**Chapy 10**

**What's going on?**

Anzu woke up from loud sounds. She heard someone talking. As she tried to open her eyes she felt someone hold both her hands. She then opened her eyes and saw white hair. She blinked and saw Bakura and Seto looking at her.

"What happened? Where am I?" Anzu asked trying to sit up.

"It's ok, Anzu. You're in hospital." Bakura said softly.

"I'm sorry, Anzu… It's my fault…" Seto whispered.

"Yours? Why… Oh, yeah I remember…" She looked at Seto's sad eyes. Seto looked away from Anzu feeling guilty. He looked at Bakura, who was smirking. Silently Seto and Bakura fought a little glaring battle.

"Anzu!" They all heard Serenity's voice. "Anzu, are you alright?"

"I think so." Anzu wasn't sure.

"I see you are awake Miss Mazaki." The doctor came in. "I will ask everyone to leave; I would like to check her up." Everyone left.

"What… what can you say doctor?"

"Hmmm, well you don't look very bad. Some bruises and your arm. Does this hurt?"

"No."

"This?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. You have to use some bandages for a week, but since you feel better, this afternoon you can go home. By the way, who hit you?"

"I donno, can't remember." Anzu lied. But doctor bought it.

In a mean time

Bakura and Seto were still fighting their glare battle. Serenity and Mokuba were confuted but continued looking at them. Soon the doctor came out.

"Doctor! How is Anzu doing?" Serenity asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"Nothing, just some bruises. She will be fine. You can take her home."

"Really?"

"Yes." Doctor smiled and left.

"OMG! Did you hear that?!" Serenity was in seventh heaven.

"Yes, we did." Mokuba smiled. Seto opened the door, but Serenity closed them.

"What the hell? Serenity what are you doing?"

"All three of you will stay here. Anzu needs to change her clothes." Serenity closed the door behind her leaving three guys to wait in the hall.

"Serenity…"

"Don't worry sister, we are going home!" Serenity jumped on the bed.

"I am?" Anzu was surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! The Doctor just said you can go. Isn't this GREAT?!"

"Yes it is." Anzu smiled. "Um, Serenity, where is mom?"

"Mom and dad know where you are. They had to leave the country for some reason. They said it had something to do with a business trip; that they will try to come back as soon as possible."

"Hump; well at least they care." Anzu looked down.

"Yeah, well let us get you out of here!"

Back at Mazaki's home

"Oh, my window, it is fixed!" Anzu was surprised.

"Yeah; father called to one agency to ask when they could fix this. They said it will take them two weeks, but this morning came cute looking guy…"

"Cute looking guy?"

"Yeah… those violet eyes and sandy hair… OMG! I love him…"

"Um, Serenity, don't you **love** Mokuba?"

"Mokuba, who?" Anzu was speechless.

"Your boyfriend, Mokuba Kaiba… That kissed you one evening in front of Seto and my eyes…"

"Oh… Oh! OH! Yeah! I said I love Mokuba! You are hearing think sister!" Serenity ran out of the room leaving speechless Anzu.

"OK… Whatever…" Anzu turned her gaze to window. /How did Seto find me? How did he know where to look?/

Next day

The next day doorbell rang. Serenity opened the door.

"Hey Serenity." Mokuba greeted.

"Hey Mokuba, Seto! Come in."

"Is your sister home?" Seto asked. Serenity grinned.

"Yes, she is. Go right there." She showed Anzu's room. When Seto got near the door, she took Mokuba's hand and dragged him to her room.

Seto knocked on the door and opened them, not waiting the answer.

"Anzu?" Anzu was sitting near the window. She jumped up from her chair when she saw her blue-eyed friend.

"Seto! Nice to see you how are you?"

"I should ask you the same question." He came closer to her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Seto, I want to know something?" Anzu moved her face.

"What do you want to know?" Seto asked feeling a bit disappointed.

"How… How do you find me?" He was afraid of this question.

Seeing Seto looking through the window Anzu understood he didn't wanted to talk.

"Seto. You didn't know that I know Bakura. How did you find me? Tell me the truth!" She insisted

"Very well. You want the truth?"

"Yes!"

"I found you because I followed you sent!"

"That's impossible. You're not a dog…"

"No, I am not. I am Blue eyes white dragon demon."

"A what? Demon?" Anzu started to laugh. "There are no such things as demons." Seto was now pissed. He went to the window and opened it. Then he grabbed Anzu and through her out the window up in the sky. Then he jumped through the window and caught her. As she lied in his hands he began to transform. Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. Flying at enormous speed he twirled and Anzu appeared on his back. Anzu couldn't believe her eyes. Seto just changed into dragon.

"Do you believe me now, Anzu?" He asked in a low voice that made Anzu shiver.

"Yes…" Anzu managed to say.

"I am one of the strongest demons on earth." He landed near his mansion.

"How many dragon demons there are?" Anzu asked curious.

"Only two: Mokuba and me."

"So there are no demons besides you two?"

"No there are. There are all types demons Silver lion; Cat demons, Dog demons and many more, there are even Vampires and Werewolves. And of course there are Demon Hunters."

"Demon Hunters?"

"Yes, they are responsible for deaths of many demons, and just because long ago demons killed mortals."

"Well, you all get what you deserve. Why did your kind have to kill mortals? For food?" Seto laughed.

"We don't eat humans, though some of them are tasty." He leaned in to Anzu, but she jumped away. "We killed them for fun." Seto smirked at the last sentence that brought good memories back.

"Demons are sick." Anzu said as she began to walk away.

"And where do you think you are going?" Seto asked smirking.

"As far away as I can!"

"You can't run away from me, you are my mate!" Seto stood up and began to walk after Anzu.

"Bakura told you yesterday: That I'm not your mate!"

"Oh! So you are that Silver Lions mate?"

Anzu didn't stop though she wanted. She wanted to ask why he was talking like this, but then again, he could use this opportunity and have her again (**A/N**: and I would have to write another lemon). Anzu began to run. Seto smirked and wanted to run after but suddenly a Silver Lion appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you are going, Blue eyes?"

"None of your business! Leave me!" Seto ordered, but suddenly he stopped and smelled the air.

"You. You were watching me the other night."

"Actually, from the night you mated Anzu." Lion said. Seto smirked.

"Oh? So you are Bakura." Lion began to laugh and changed into his human form.

"Do I look like Bakura?" And in deed, he didn't look like Bakura. He had shoulder length sandy hair and a violet eye his skin was tanned.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Malik. I am one of Bakura's men. I have a message for you. From Bakura…"

"Oh? And what is it?"

"He said leave his woman alone or you, won't be able to mate anymore."

"Oh, I won't?" Seto asked. Malik smirked, turned and left in a flash.

In the mean time Anzu had reached Bakura's home. She knocked. After a while the doors opened and Anzu gasped as she saw…

**A/N: OMG! Isn't this a cliffy? Wow you have to admit, this is long. XD awwwww how you all hate me XP But I really have to go. I promise I'll update soon.**


	11. Let me be the one you need

**A/N: Hello! I knew I was evil (grin) And I know you are dieing to know what happened. So here it goes! Oh, and I was so bitch not to thank Nightfall2525 for her help. She worked so hard on the 10th chapter. Gomen Nightfall2525! And Thanks a LOT for your help!**

**Dis. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 11**

**Let Me Be The One You Need**

In the mean time Anzu had reached Bakura's home. She knocked. After a while the doors opened and Anzu gasped as she saw Bakura only in towel. His hair was wet. Anzu quickly turned around blushing madly.

"So what brings you here, Anzu?" Bakura asked.

"I… I just wanted… It's about Seto…"

"What did he do to you?" Bakura asked as anger rose in him.

"N... Nothing…" Bakura spun her around making her look into his eyes. What he forgot was that he had ONLY towel on him, so at the sudden movement towel fell on the ground. Feeling chill Bakura looked down and quickly grabbed towel and put on again.

"Maybe you should come in." He said blushing.

"Y… Yeah…" Anzu agreed.

As both of them were inside and Bakura got dressed they began to talk.

"So what is it, Anzu? What that Seto did to you?"

"I know you'll think I am crazy, but Seto is a demon." Bakura raised eyebrow.

"Oh? He is? And what kind of demon he is?" He said coming closer to her.

"He is Blue eyes white dragon demon… You don't believe me, do you?" She asked as she saw Bakura's cold face.

"I do believe you. Did he harm you?" Bakura asked not wanting to sound angry.

"No, but he said…" she paused - Bakura waited, but when she just looked at him and tiers began to fall down her cheeks he asked.

"He did you something! What did he said to you?"

"He said… He said that you are a demon too." Bakura was taken aback.

"So he said…" Anzu looked at Bakura who seemed calm.

"You admit it?" Anzu asked. Bakura stood up and went to the book case. He took one book and gave it to her.

"Here, open 122 page and read. Loudly." He ordered.

"…as we know it. Now Silver Lions though are not very powerful, but it might come time then they will destroy all humanity as we know it. Silver Lions have a form of human, but in true they are half human half lions. They can look like both lions and humans, but most important they can look like half human half lion. This form gives them the ability to fly at enormous speed, sense anything form several hundreds of miles…" She closed the book. "You want to tell me that…"

"That I am Silver Lion." Bakura finished. He watched as fear and confuse mixed in Anzu's eyes. He expected her to hit him and run away, or just run away. But she didn't.

"That evening when I came to you I was chased by lion. And before that I was kidnapped by half human half lion… Was that you?" Bakura sighed. He knew if he said yes, she would run away. "Bakura, please tell me the truth." She demanded.

"Why are you asking if you know the answer?" He looked out the window. Anzu was shocked, but then something caught her eye. She looked at Bakura and saw his sad eyes. She understood what he was waiting; he was waiting for her to run away. And she would've run if not his eyes.

She remembered the first time she met him. It was his eyes who charmed her. She remembered herself feeling weak when those eyes of his where looking into her.

Anzu stood there remembering everything. Bakura felt something and turned to see Anzu staring at him. He couldn't understand why she was just staring at him, why didn't she run away? Wasn't she afraid of him? Suddenly he noticed her look. It was so soft. He couldn't resist it, he had to kiss her.

Anzu snapped out of her gaze as Bakura headed for her. Only it was too late. He already was inches away from her. She stepped back, but Bakura pulled her in his arms for a longing kiss. At first Anzu tried to fight, but then she gave up and returned his kisses.

Bakura kissed his way to her neck and stopped. Anzu wondered why he stopped but heard him mumbling a melody. Just then she heard radio. It was playing very beautiful song.

_May not know enough about you, babe _

_That can only come in time _

_Only know enough to make you stay _

_On my mind _

_Though I met you only yesterday _

_And only for a moment then _

_I knew I couldn't let you get away _

_I just can see you, girl_

Together with a singer Bakura began to sing.

_I can be the one you love _

_Let me be the one you need _

_Take a look into your heart _

_Try to find a place for me_

_Can't say I can't live without you, babe _

_That's just some worn out loser's line _

_May not know enough about you, babe _

_But you stay on my mind _

_I can be the one you love _

_Let me be the one you need _

_Take a look into your heart _

_Try to find a place for me_

As Bakura sang those words Anzu wished she had strength not to melt. As song ended Bakura looked into Anzu's oceanic eyes and asked.

"Let me be the one you need." Anzu stood speechless for a moment. She couldn't understand did he meant it or was just kidding.

Not hearing Anzu's replay Bakura repeated his question softly. Shivers went through Anzu's back. She didn't know what to say. Should she say yes or should she say no? After all he **is** a demon.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? OMG! What will she say? I hope she say no… You wonder why? Well if she will say yes then I will have to write another lemon! SETO! Get your… Or maybe I should write another lemon? (Thinks) I promised didn't I?**


	12. To protect me?

**A/N: I agree that some parts of the story can remind to someone Inuyasha. Well here are demons and I use word mating, but it is not like Inuyasha I swear!**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 12**

**To protect me?**

"Let me be the one you need." Anzu stood speechless for a moment. She couldn't understand did he meant it or was just kidding.

Not hearing Anzu's replay Bakura repeated his question softly. Shivers went through Anzu's back. She didn't know what to say. Should she say yes or should she say no. After all he **is** a demon.

Silence was killing him. Bakura wanted Anzu and wanted only for himself. But again she 'mated' with Blue eyes.

"Wait a minute, if she mated with him then there has to be a mark." Bakura thought. He ripped Anzu's blouse and began to search for a mark.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" Anzu asked as he checked her shoulder. She felt so uncomfortable. She felt her face heating and could swear she blushed several shades of red.

"The fool…" Bakura smirked to himself. "He didn't mark her… That means…" Bakura looked at blushing girl. "Let me be the one to protect you."

"To protect me?" Anzu asked. She was expecting the other question.

"Yes, I don't want to push you. If you l… love someone else, let me just protect you." He said as soft as he could. Anzu looked surprised. _I do not love anyone, do I?_ She asked herself in her mind.

"Um… Ok Bakura. You can protect me." _God that sounds idiotic_. She sweat dropped.

That was all Bakura wanted to hear. He leaned down and kissed her gently, and then he kissed her shoulder. _This will be the place for **my** mark_. _Foolish Blue eyes, forgot to mark her. I will use this._ He smirked and bit her.

Anzu let out a cry when she felt his teeth sink into her fresh. She wanted him to stop, but pain was too big and words stuck in her throat. She bit Bakura's shoulder unwilling to do it. Doing this she hoped to reduce her pain **and** to stop Bakura. She felt something on her lips and soon recognized blood. She didn't want to hurt him, but she wanted him to stop.

Bakura growled as he felt her teeth sink in his fresh. Her blood was too sweet for him to stop. As her teeth sank into him he smirked. _Does she even know she is marking me? I think she doesn't. This will be fun_. Bakura thought to himself. As he felt her grip tighten he slowly let her go.

"Sorry Anzu, I'll bring you some bandages." Bakura left. Anzu put a hand on the place where Bakura bit her. Few tears found their way through her cheeks.

"Why did he do this to me?" She thought to herself. "If he wants to protect me, why does he harm me in the first place?"

Bakura returned with bandages. He liked all blood away and put some bandages.

"Sorry, Anzu, I donno what's gotten into me. Must be my demon side. I… I still can't control it."

"You can't control your demon side?" Anzu asked surprised.

"I can, but not fully..." He admitted. "Sometimes I just lose control. That's why other demons think they are better than me." Anzu could see hate in his eyes. She felt sorry for him. Before she could understand what she was doing she hugged him.

Bakura was taken aback. For few moments he just stood there, but then he hugged her back. This way they stood for who knows how much time. They stood there not talking not thinking, just feeling each other. Not wanting to spoil their beautiful moment neither Bakura nor Anzu did anything. Both at the same time closed their eyes, though they weren't looking at each other.

Anzu enjoyed silence. She remembered when she couldn't stand it, but now it was different. She didn't quite understand her feelings but she knew she did the right thing.

"Well he is better than Seto… I mean he didn't try to take me, did he? I mean there was s lot of opportunities to do it… Like now…" She blushed a bit at those thoughts. "Just like big brother, I never had." She smiled to herself.

"Common Bakura, take her already! I can't stand this anymore!" In Bakura's mind complained a voice.

"Shut the hell up Malik! I like this moment! Don't dare to spoil it!" Bakura spat back.

"Well be warned, master, Blue eyes is coming this way. He wants his woman back." Bakura smirked.

"Does he? What about hunters. Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. They don't know where Blue eyes or you are, but they are close." Bakura was silent for the moment.

"How much of them?" He suddenly asked.

"Four." Malik said coolly.

"Hmmm, it will be fun… To, finally, kill them all!" Bakura laughed in his mind and soon Malik joined him.

Seto exactly knew where Anzu was. He both suspected and sensed her.

"So she is with him. I will kill that damn bastard and take what belongs to me!" Seto growled in his mind. He had enough of so called Bakura. He wanted to destroy him once and for all. As Seto was near Bakura's house his cell rang.

"What do you want?" He barked not caring who it was.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir. We have problem." That was one of his men.

"Then fix them!" Seto barked again. And was about to hung up as he heard.

"It's hunters, sir."

"I am listening." He stopped.

"They don't exactly know where Silver Lions or you are, but they are close."

"How much of them?"

"Four sir; and they have secret weapon."

"Hmmm interesting… Do everything what you can and cannot, but protect Mokuba or else!" Seto said in cold and demanding voice.

"But what about you sir?" Asked worried voice.

"Forget about me! I can take care of myself. I have some business here, so I donno when I am coming back. If Mokuba brings his girlfriend, let them be. I'll try to get back as soon as possible." He hung up.

"Good luck Mr. Kaiba…" Voice whispered and hung up.

"He's here." Bakura smirked at this thought. Though he enjoyed Anzu's warm body, he slowly pushed her away.

"What is it Bakura?" Anzu asked not wanting to let go.

"Blue… Seto is coming." He smirked, but then his sensitive nose hit another smell, the smell that he knew very well.

"Master, the…"

"Hunters… Yes I know." Bakura said to Malik in his mind. "Don't let them come here. Take all men you need. If things get nasty call me."

"Yes, master." Malik knew he shouldn't ask or disobey, so he took as much men as he could and went to stop hunters.

In the mean time Bakura and Anzu went outside. As they reached garden Seto landed right in front of them.

"What brings you here, Blue eyes?" Bakura asked sarcastically.

"You have little something that belongs to me." He said with a smirk looking at Anzu.

"Oh, I beg your pardon! Do I? And what could that be?" Seto glared daggers at Bakura who was still smirking.

"That is Anzu." Seto said in a cold voice.

"Is she? Well I don't think so Blue eyes. You see here…" He showed him the bite on her shoulder. "Looks like you forgot something _Dragon_. And **I** used that! She is my now."

"You slept with him?" Seto asked in disgust looking at Anzu. She shook her head no, but Bakura wrapped his hands around her waist.

"What do you think?" Bakura asked smirking. Seto looked at Anzu and she looked at the ground. She wanted to say she didn't but couldn't say a thing. Like someone was blocking her voice.

Seto sniffed the air. Bakura's smell was all over the girl and mark… He knew he lost her, but he won't give up so easy. She still was his, even she mated with Lion.

"I think that you are dead, _Lion_!" Bakura pulled away from Anzu. She was left once more to watch the fight of two powerful demons. As the first time she wanted to stop them, but invisible force held her back. She couldn't move or talk. She just watched them fight.

None of them knew that at the same time Malik was loosing his battle with hunters…

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: My little story soon will reach its finish. One or two chapters and I will end it with "The End". Now what happened to Bakura/Anzu lemon I promised? Well… I was warned that one more lemon and I'm _flying_ out of here. (cries) Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. C ya!**


	13. Demons vs Hunters

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER! AND SURPRISE! I hope you like it. Oh and please READ THE OTHER A/N! Thank you :D**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Chapter 13**

**Demons vs. Hunters**

"I think that you are dead, _Lion_!" Bakura pulled away from Anzu. She was left once more to watch the fight of two powerful demons. As the first time she wanted to stop them, but invisible force held her back. She couldn't move or talk. She just watched them fight.

Both, Seto and Bakura enjoyed their fight. They were just messing around, just playing. But soon the fight became serious. They transformed into half demon forms.

"You are dead Dragon!" Bakura shouted. Seto just smirked.

"We'll see about that!"

Anzu helplessly watched as both guys fought. She remembered the times when she was just a little girl. There was a fight too. Both of the boys got hurt and it was all her fault. She didn't want for them to fight. She wanted to cry, but the force was so huge that her tears didn't run. _What is happening to me?_ She thought.

Bakura had a huge smile on his face – he was wining. Just then he heard a voice.

"Master! Bakura!" Bakura heard weak voice.

"What is it Malik? I am busy right now!" Bakura said angrily.

"I am sorry, but the hunters…"

"What about them?"

"They are coming… they are too strong…"

"What?" Bakura stopped Seto. "What do you mean? Malik? Malik!" But there was no answer.

"Malik!" Bakura shouted changing back to human.

"What is it? You stupid servant doesn't obey?" Seto said changing back to human form too.

"Damn it! They are coming!" Bakura ignored Seto and turned to Anzu.

"Who is coming, damn it?!" Seto demanded. He exactly knew who, but wanted for Bakura to say it. Just to be sure.

"The hunters." Seto's face fell. He knew, if lions couldn't beat them, so who could.

"What about your lions? Can't they destroy them?" Seto asked and prayed Bakura would say yes.

"Apparently, they can't… Malik… I think I lost all my men…" Seto grabbed the phone and called to his mansion. After some time guard said that Mokuba didn't return. That made Seto's mind go crazy.

Anzu watch the fight praying for them to stop. Soon Bakura stopped Seto. Anzu thought it was because of her prays, but then she heard Bakura call some guy, Malik. She was sure there was something bad. Then Bakura turned to her and smiled. Anzu holding force disappeared. She could move again. She smiled back at Bakura, who was answering Seto's questions.

"Is everything wrong Seto?" Anzu asked.

"Where is your sister?" Seto asked coldly.

"I don't know. Isn't she with your brother?" There was silence. Anzu looked at Bakura who suddenly paled.

"What's wrong Bakura?" He was silent. She turned to Seto only to see him as pale as Bakura. "What's going on?!" She screamed. Both guys looked at her then Bakura spoke.

"The hunters they are coming here…"

"What?!" Anzu was shocked. "Do they come to hunt you?" She asked herself.

"Yes they are." Came a replay from Seto's frozen lips.

"Blue eyes, I think they have something…" Started to say Bakura sniffing the air.

"I know… And not only him…" Seto said as his anger rose.

Anzu just stood there. Just listening to both of them. She didn't know what to do. But she could feel this will not be the happy ending.

Anzu watched as both demons froze. They just stood there looking somewhere in a distance. She knew there was something wrong.

"Are you both just going to stand here like idiots and do nothing?!" She screamed as hard as she could. Seto and Bakura snapped out of their gazes.

"Too late…" Seto whispered and smacked his fist to wall.

"Hey! Leave my property out of this Dragon!" Bakura said getting mad.

"Oh, I am sorry! Maybe I should smack it into your face?! Will that make you feel any better, Lion?!" And so both of them began to argue. Anzu just stood there. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"I can't believe it! They are arguing over some stupid thing when hunters are closer every second!" She thought. But then it hit her. There was too late for doing something. They were arguing to fight their fear.

After some time

Five minutes ago Bakura and Seto stopped fighting. They just stood there looking at the horizont. Almost every second they looked at each other then at Anzu. For one second Anzu thought they were making a plan. And she was right, but she didn't know that.

Suddenly both of them backed away and their hands wrapped around Anzu's waist. She looked confused for a moment. One minute didn't pass and she saw them.

Anzu saw four men approaching. Two of them were twins. They had the same hair color, clothes and weapons. The other two were like bodyguards. One had blond hair and the other chocolate brown. She gasped as she noticed two other people. The one with brown hair and blondie were dragging.

"OMG! Serenity! Mokuba!" Anzu wanted to run, but Bakura and Seto stopped her.

"Well well well… Isn't this 2 demons and their whore?" One of the twins said.

"Oh, so dorks finally found something valuable to one of us. Took you long enough." Bakura smirked.

Anzu just stood there speechless. _How can they joke when kids are in danger?_ She thought.

"So, little Yami and little Yugi are hiding under a couple of poor, defenseless kids. Interesting." Seto smiled. Though he knew his brother was in danger, he could show fear. He just couldn't.

"Shut up Dragon!" The blondie shouted. "Or girly will die." He smirked as he saw Anzu's wide eyes. Seto noticed that too and gave a look at Bakura. Bakura nodded to him.

Suddenly Anzu felt like flying. She hit the tree and stood there as emotionless doll. Her feelings were mixing inside, but out side showed nothing. Both Yami and Yugi smirked.

"A doll?" Yugi asked.

"Though she's whore, I like her. I think I'll take her… After your death, that is." Yami grinned. Seto and Bakura exchanged glances. "Joey, Tristan, watch those kids. We will be back soon." After Yami said this they began a fight.

The fight took longer than Yami planned. He and Yugi were loosing. This made Seto and Bakura grin.

"Useless." Bakura thought.

"Let's kill them." Seto suggested.

"With pleasure." A replay came in Seto's mind. They both grinned and attacked hunters. But something went wrong. Very wrong. Yami looked at Joey and smirked. Joey tossed a bag to Yami and he took something. Just then Seto realized what his man was talking about.

"Secret weapon." Seto said.

"What?" Bakura asked not believing.

"I don't know how you know this, but this little beauty will kill you all!" Yami laughed.

"Oh really." Bakura wasn't convinced.

Yami aimed at Seto and fired. Seto thought he was doomed, but he was pushed away. In time Seto raised his head to see Mokuba being hit. He got hit only on his shoulder.

"Mokuba!" Both Seto and Serenity screamed. As Joey tossed Yami that bag, Mokuba got away and ran to help Seto.

"Very well, you will die first." Yami exclaimed. Mokuba began to transform into half demon.

"You will die hunter!" A low voice said. Serenity didn't understand anything, but wanted to help Mokuba. She tried and tried to get away and finally brown haired guy let her go.

Yami aimed, but Mokuba fired first and hit him. Then Yugi took the gun and fired.

"Mokuba no!" Serenity ran towards Mokuba. Unfortunately Yugi's beam could not be held and it hit both of them. For a mare second Mokuba embraced Serenity and they both disappeared.

"Mokuba! Serenity!" Seto was way out of control. Bakura vainly tried to stop him. Seto ran towards Yugi, who was just staring at the spot where both kids disappeared. Yami grabbed the gun and fired. Bright light appeared as Seto transformed into blue eyes white dragon and then he was gone.

"Tow down one to go." Yugi smirked.

Anzu watched all of this and cried. Only she could cry in her mind. She cried Serenity's name when she disappeared and she called Seto when he gone too. She was crying mad. She only hoped Bakura will revenge.

Bakura felt Anzu's tears. He knew the power of that gun, but there was no way to run.

"You killed something valuable to me. I will do the same." And with a blink of an eye Joey and Tristan lie dead on the ground. Bakura smirked. "Who's next?"

"You will pay for this beast!" Yugi cried and attacked Bakura. They fought for few minutes and Bakura was winning. Not liking that Yami fired. While Bakura was distracted Yugi fired. Bakura's body hit he ground.

After Bakura fell Anzu could move again. Tears ran down her face as she ran to Bakura. She knelt next to him and put his head on her knees.

"Anzu… don't cry… I'm just dieing…"

"Shhhh, don't speak… you will get better." Anzu said through her sobs.

"I just wanted to say… I … Anzu… I love you…" after this he closed his eyes and never opened again.

Bakura's blood was soaking Anzu's clothes. Soon it mixed with tears. Anzu cried vainly asking for Bakura to open his eyes.

Seeing Bakura dead hunters began to leave.

"Kill me!" They heard.

"We don't kill humans." Was Yugi's replay and they left. Anzu didn't stop crying. She pulled Bakura's head to her chest. Soon Bakura's body began to glow. Turning into Silver Lion he disappeared.

Anzu cried. Silently Silver Lion came next to her. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. She hugged the lion and cried. Cried till she fell asleep. As Anzu fell asleep Silver Lion changed into handsome young man with blond hair – Malik. He took her into his hands bridal stile.

"I'll take care of you till Bakura comes back." With these words they both disappeared into the shadows.

**THE END**

**A/N: I know I am bitch! OMG! Don't kill me! _Please_! Well its tragedy anyway! I hope you won't hunt me down. I know you loved the pairing, but the story had to end this way. First of all it got waaaaaaaaay out of its way. Anyway I hope you like it. Oh when this story first appeared in Quizilla (the place you read lemon) I was asked to write a sequel. So if you want to know what truly happened go to the place you read lemon and read quizzes named Demon Love :D. Oh and if you want a fic of any couple just let me know. I will make a story! (I promise NO tragedy!)**


End file.
